paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspire
faster. Shouting at your teammates will increase their movement and reload speed by for seconds.|There is a chance that you can revive crew members at a distance of up to meters by shouting at them. This cannot occur more than once every seconds.|Medic}} Mechanics Inspire's long range effects (both basic and aced) have a range of 9 meters. Inspire basic's speed boosting effect has a 3.5 second cooldown before it can be used again. In addition to increasing movement speed, it has the effect of increasing reload speed by 20%. Frankelstner's "The Long Guide" The shout range (both speed boosting and revival) is unaffected by the shout distance increase provided by the Crew Chief Perk Deck. Strategy Inspire, when aced, is one of the most beneficial skills in the entire Mastermind tree, if not the entire game. In addition to enabling players to revive teammates from a distance, this skill allows players to revive others through solid objects, including walls and floors, if the distance is sufficiently small. Furthermore, when a player shouts at a downed teammate, the target player will be revived instantly, without the standard 6-second (3 with Inspire basic) interaction timer. Inspire can work with, or without the presence of additional teammates around the downed heister: if the player with this skill is fast enough, or has good "aim", they can shout the player in bleedout back up before the other crewmates have to do the revive for them. Because the long-distance revival has a 20-second cooldown after being used, it is recommended to only be used on players close to being taken into custody or if you yourself are too close to being downed. It is also worth to note that this skill combined with Messiah can prove very useful if the rest of the crew is down and you are able to revive yourself while downed, as you would then be able to quickly revive the rest of your crew and effectively save the day. Swan Song is also another skill paired with Inspire, as the player can revive one player and either quickly revive another or defend them to safety before going down. Inspire also has its use in Mayhem and above reviving a fellow teammate then giving another shout to boost their movement speed to get out of a "sticky situation". On lower difficulties, Combat Medic Aced paired with Inspire works well, since a shout-revived player will have a little bit over half his health, more than enough to get out of a sticky situation. Since the boost this gives is fairly marginal on Mayhem and above however, it's not a good option to Ace, especially with other skill choices. While effective and handy to have at all times, one must be careful not to get shot down in a firefight if they are the only person with the skill in a team. If a downed player has been surrounded by multiple and/or powerful enemies, especially on higher difficulties, it may be necessary to prioritize killing enemies before reviving them; otherwise they may simply be downed again or brought into custody in a short matter of time. Trivia *The speed boost and revive shouts do not work during stealth because players can only shout if stealth has been broken. Inspire's only use in stealth is the halved interaction time. *The speed boost will also increase the reload speed. This synergizes well with weapons that have notoriously lengthy reload times, such as LMGs. *Inspire is one of the several pre-Update #100 skills to be unchanged in the update beyond name changes, tier, skill point, and skill tree changes, and slight mechanic changes. *The Medic unit introduced in the Hoxton Housewarming Party uses a similar ability with an identical animation, although rather than reviving downed law enforcers they provide an instant heal instead. *The Henchman Beta and eventual live release has given an option to equip a longer-cooldown version of this skill on bots. References